The Violent Ducks
'''The Violent Ducks '''are a fictional hacking group from the movie ''Reptile. ''They were founded in 1997 by Jason J. Nealon. They are the first North American hacking group to ever exist. Background Founded in 1997 by Jason J. Nealon, they became the nation's first hacking group. During 1997 to 1999, they were simply a group who would hack TV broadcasts often doing that during news shows. They would spread very cryptic and disturbing messages which lead to America fearing for the safety of American television. These TV hackings would die off in November of 1999. On July 8th, 1999, Jason alongside 3 other members were arrested for their cyber crimes. Jason would stay in prison from November of 1999 to February of 2000 when he was bailed out of prison by his wife. When Jason was released, he came up with another devious plan. He recruited more hackers plus smoke grenades and EMPs to take down government computers. The group would head to a government building in Virginia where they caused a power outage to sneak in. Once they got to the building, they threw smoke grenades inside the building which lead to everyone inside fleeing to prevent from dying from smooke. They would eventually find a government computer and managed to shut off all surveillance cameras which is why they were never spotted. They would find private information about Bill Clinton and how he was once impeached after the Monica Lewinsky scandal. The group quickly escaped back to Delaware. The group were not arrested for the crime until 2002 when the government spotted their fingerprints during an investigation at the building. Jason J. Nealon who was still leader at the time was convicted for trespassing and hacking crimes and was sentenced to 10 years in prison on September 19, 2003. Then on April 2, 2004, Jason committed suicide while in prison after sticking cyanide in his mouth and suffocating to death. After learning about the death of Jason Nealon in late April of 2004, one of the founding members of the Violent Ducks, Andrew S. Connor would take over as the new leader of the group. Andrew is sorely responsible for the idea of hacking celebrities private info. The first celebrity they hacked was Jessica Alba. They leaked her home address, phone number, ID number, credit card information, etc. In 2005, Andrew somehow manage to escape from the FBI during a raid and almost every member in the home was arrested for the crime. Andrew would then move to North Carolina where the FBI couldn't find him. While there, Andrew became addicted to drugs and joined a local crime gang. He had the crime gang help him with hacking more celebrities. The crime gang helped Andrew discover how to hack them undetected which was a tactic Andrew would later utilize. By the time 2008 came around, he had already hacked 7 celebrities and was never detected. The crime gang would then later turn on him and proceed to beat him to a pulp and steal all of his personal equipment. This lead to Andrew moving back to Delaware to reunite with some of his fellow hacking members who were recently released from prison. They would continue their hacking ways until on August 25, 2012, Andrew was murdered during a drive where he was stopped by what was supposedly traffic cops but it was the same crime gang that Andrew met back in 2005. The gang were later arrested for the murder after a 2 week hunt. The group would then go on a two year hiatus. Two years later in 2014, a man in a hoodie with a raspy voice would tell the group how he admires the hackings they did over the years. His name was Rickey F. Kaleb. He would tell them how a man named Reptile stole his popularity and wants to take over Shiz Oh Network by force. He states the reason he never forced Reptile physically is because he is aware of how angry he is. The Violent Ducks accepted him and became the new leader of the Violent Ducks. From 2014 to 2016, they would hack a lot YouTube accounts and delete them permanently. Then on October 30, 2016, they would hack Shih Oh Network while Reptile was filming his review of ''Perfect Weapon ''at the time. Three months later in January 2017, they would hack Shih Oh Network again which lead to Rickey calling Reptile personally. Rickey would threaten Reptile by stating that if he doesn't get 100% complete control of Shih Oh Network, he would leak Reptile's private information. On January 23rd, 2017 during a physical confrontation between Reptile and Rickey, Rickey revealed his face for the first time showing that it was Larry the whole time. On that infamous night, he would get shot by Reptile after taking a bullet to neck which instantly killed him. Crodra, the foster brother of Reptile, would then later take over as the leader of the Violent Ducks and promised to avenge the death of Rickey. Category:Groups